Question: Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. $-\dfrac{1}{2}\left(-3y+10\right)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to multiply the $-\dfrac12$ into the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{-\dfrac12}\left(-3y+10\right)$ $={-\dfrac12}\cdot \left(-3y\right)+\left({-\dfrac12}\text{ }\right)\cdot 10$ $=\dfrac32y-5$ The expanded expression is $\dfrac32y-5$